Rising Shadows
by Shiningpaw of RiverClan
Summary: Time has passed. Lily Potter is in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peace, it could be called, had descended upon the Wizarding World, and a new light shines. But everything has a dark side. Everything has a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**So I do hope you enjoy and feedback spurs me so R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas based on the original plotline, I do however, own my OCs **

"Come on Papa I'll be fine!" complained Lily loudly on the way to King's Cross Station.

"But really!" replied Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, "No hexing until at least fifth year!"

"But Uncle Fred said-!"

"Will you two quit you bickering?" Ginny snapped, then, she kindly and quietly added "You'll be fine, Slytherin isn't bad without Malfoy and Voldemort, and they're actually quite respectable people."

James Potter, for the duration of this time, had been silently and looking out the window. "Like hell you'll be fine." he coughed to cover it up. He heard his brother Albus laugh.

Louder, James added, "Yeah, but Mum, Malfoy's boy's in Slytherin and so he's still a Malfoy."

"Mhm..." agreed Albus, shifting in his seat. "And Uncle Ron said Goyle's got a boy too, but I've never seen 'em."

Ginny sighed and turned to Harry "Is Crabbe still in Azkaban?"

Harry looked up from the wheel "I didn't know he was in Azkaban. And I thought Goyle had a life sentence."

"He did, got some girl pregnant in his sixth year." Ginny said.

"Ewww..." said Lily "That's gross Mum!"

Albus sighed and pulled out his book, _A History of Magic III, _and started to read.

A long silence settled over the family.

"We're finally here!" said Harry.

"Great! Are we going to see Uncle Ron?" asked Albus eagerly.

"_And Aunt Hermione, you mean."_ added Ginny sharply.

"Yeah whatever Mum," said James, stepping out of the car and unloading his luggage. "I'm just going to hop on the train if that's okay." James asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Ginny gave him a questioning glance and his face turned red. "Uh… I was gonna… Uh… find a good compartment!" he added lamely, and hurried off.

Harry gave Albus a look and he rolled his trolley through the barrier, calling back, "I'll write you when I figure out what's going on!"

Harry held out his hand to Lily and she took it. He pushed her trolley for her and soon enough they were through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Harry!" A voice called, which Harry recognized as Hermione, "Ginny!"

Lily's face paled nervously and she saw Hugo being dragged across the Platform by his wrist.

Harry muttered under his breath, something along the lines of "…and you said you'd be fine!"

The clock rang out and Lily found herself being jostled onto the train by stragglers.

"We'll write!" called Harry

"Yeah, love you!"

**So that's the end of Chapter one, hope you liked! Sorry it was short it was kind of a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks, this is Chapter 1! R&R!**

**Lily~ **

The first thing I smelt on the train was a minty caramel… combined with Wizard Deodorant and Witch Perfume.

A tall, black haired boy in a blue t-shirt and black Muggle jeans seemed particularly cheerful. He slid his compartment door open "Chocolate frog?" he offered over the arguing taking place between his friends.

I shyly accepted "Th- thanks!" I stammered.

"Who are you?" he asked me, though he could probably tell by the eyes.

"Lil-Lily Potter…" I returned. I stood quietly in the corridors until the black and scarlet Hogwarts Express blew its horn and took off.

"I'm called Mitchel, Mitchel Wood," the boy said, gesturing for me to enter his compartment. I accepted and found a seat in the corner away from the arguing boys that didn't even notice me.

"That one there," Mitchel pointed at a boy who looked just like him but with brown hair and a white shirt, "That one's my twin brother, Oliver Wood Junior, we call him Olive and my nickname's Pitch."

I was going to ask how two twins could be so tall when something suddenly dawned on me. "You're Mitchel Wood! Oh my gosh, your father plays Quidditch for England!" I squeaked excitedly, "Dad talks about him all the time."

Mitchel grinned at me. "I think it's an honor to have my father discussed in the Potter household." He was beaming at me. But the smile faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. "But I'm afraid my father has become a touchy subject…"

We sat in contented silence for a while, listening to the bickering boys who hadn't noticed us. Their topic, unsurprisingly, was girls.

A boy was saying, "…Amanda Gordon is so hot! Did you see her at the station?"

Another boy, already dressed in Hogwarts robes, was saying "… I saw the Potters at the station. Lily is _so _much hotter than Amanda Gordon…"

I cleared my throat, making the boys jump. The robed one slowly turned around. His face turned red. "Speak of the devil..."

His friends sniggered and Oliver Wood splashed his face with water from a cup.

His face regained natural color and he gave me a sly wink. I could tell the other boys were holding their breaths. "Spencer Sermen," he held out his hand for me to take, but I didn't. I looked him strait in the eyes. "Would you say what you just said In front of your grandmother?"

A few boys let out a collective "Oh, Professor Potter's got you now!" But others, like Oliver, gave me an impressed nod or glance.

Spencer spread his arms. I could tell he was up to something. "Well… yes." He answered my question.

All the boys laughed, the only ones who didn't were the Wood twins. "Such nerve." I said icily.

I looked around the compartment, announcing to no one in particular I was going to change.

"I'll accompany you," insisted Spencer

I just snorted "Like hell," and left the compartment, bumping into some stupid third-year outside the compartment "Shove it!" I barked.

Maybe if I was paying attention I would notice that it was Albus I bumped into.

**Albus~**

I raced back to my compartment.

I was alone except my best friend Miles McGonagall some girl named Amanda Gordon.

Miles and I were what people considered "Athletic Nerds" which basically meant we were good writers but were considered athletic as well.

I pulled my eagle-feather quill out of my trunk and began to draft a letter to my parents:

_Mum and Dad,_

_Still nothing on James, but what I did find, worries me._

_Lily seemed to have made herself at home among a group of third and first-years and in my opinion she was being harassed. _

_I witnessed Mitchel Wood offer her a Chocolate Frog and she agreed, this led to her being "lured" into his compartment which contained some perverted first-year (popular already, I might add) named Spencer Sermen._

_Using a clever disguise Miles and I thought up I managed to witness this, but as Lily left the compartment she bumped into me and told me to "Shove it" _

_I hope you reply for the sake of Lily,_

_Love,_

_Albus _

"Is this a good draft?" I questioned, thrusting it into Miles' hands as soon as I finished. He absentmindedly nodded, staring at Amanda, who buried her nose in a Muggle book earlier to avoid Miles' obvious and ineffective pick-up lines.

"Your hair's on fire." I told Miles dryly.

"Mhm," he mumbled.

"Look Miles, a fifth-year changing!"

This perked Miles right up "Where?" he asked

"No where 'yeh idiot! Read this!"

I heard Amanda laugh a little behind one of the pages of _Huckleberry Finn _and Miles immediately agreed my letter was fine, sinking back into his stupor and eventually falling asleep.

When he finally dozed off, Amanda looked up and gave me an apologetic smile. She took a piece of paper off her bookmark and wrote and IOU with my quill that she got of Miles' lap.

I heard a shout "First years! First years over here!"


End file.
